Little Red Riding Hood
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Wakamatsu was intent on finding out Seo's weakness, when he thought he had found it, his life took a quick turn for the worse. So much for his resolve.


**A.N**: Happy Halloween Minna! Welcome to my very first Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun fanfic. Honestly I've been planning to write one ever since the anime season ended, it was so hilarious and outrageous! You guys should definitely read the manga as well! Saying that I love it is just an understatement! Anyway, when I browsed the fanfic for this manga/anime there were only a few SeoXWaka fanfic, and to think that they are my favorite couple in the series. So I just had to contribute! :D Seo is my favorite character! She's just so evil and she doesn't even know it!AHAHAHA

**~~Happy Reading~~**

* * *

><p>Wakamatsu was never the type to stalk anyone, especially a girl. And most especially, he was NEVER the type to stalk Seo Yuzuki out of the entire female student in the university.<p>

What was he thinking? Was he _that_ crazy?

Well certainly no doubt about it.

Just a few weeks ago, he stalked Seo hoping that there could be something sweet about her obliviously offensive and inconsiderate vulgar attitude. But of course his efforts were futile. We're talking about Seo here.

He had wasted the entire week following her making snide remarks such as 'Your dog died? I'm so sorry to hear that, but at least he won't have to suffer anymore from your terrible cooking.', 'He made up with you? That's great because I heard his other girlfriend broke up with him when she found out about you.' Or 'Good job on getting that high mark on the exam! But be sure to study better next time so you won't have to take a removal exam in succession.'

Everytime Wakamatsu would think that there might be something sweet behind that oblivious shroud of evil around Seo, his hopes were immediately betrayed.

Now he still stalked her, not in hopes of seeing that she might have a sweet side, but in hopes of seeing something that weakens her. She might be inhumanely offensive most of the time but she was still human, and a girl.

She has got to have a weakness of some sort.

And when he would find that out, he would use that against her and tell her how she was being mean to everyone and that they didn't need her bothersome and rude comments.

Whether they were intentional or not.

Honestly, the idea was a bit farfetched. But Wakamatsu's resolve was everything holding him up to that.

Glancing over at her sitting by the bench, he saw her reading a sort of booklet. He crept closer and hid behind a bush. It was rare for Seo to read something other than textbooks since they were a default reading material being a student.

He saw the title 'Little Red Riding Hood'.

He gasped silently.

_Seo-senpai like Little Red Riding Hood!_

"Yow Waka!" Her sudden calling broke his trance.

_Oh no._

"K-ko-konichiwa, uhh, S-seo-senpai." He greeted her nervously.

He mustn't show his fear in front of her, because that would mean it would already be his defeat. He still had his resolve and he would absolutely do anything to bring justice to Seo. Not just for him but as well as the majority of the unfortunate students who had receive her snide remarks.

He breathed in deeply and gathered his courage.

"Ano, you like that book senpai?" He asked, pointing at the book at her hands.

He marveled at the image of Seo blushing even it was just a bit. Out of the entire student here in the university, she was the least possible person to show embarrassment. Did that just mean that he had found her weakness?

"Waka, don't tell anyone about this okay? This is my favorite book." She admitted as she raised her index finger at him.

_Her favorite book is a fairy tale?_

"May I know why?" He asked, though no matter how hard he tried to hide his nervousness, his lips still quivered a bit.

He somehow felt that the information would somehow endanger his life.

"You sure you want to know?" She cocked an eyebrow.

He sensed that she was somehow hesitant in telling him, maybe because of the fact that it had to be embarrassing. One more step and it would be his win. "Hai."

"Okay." She answered. "Let's go to my place and discuss about it."

"What?! In your plac-" He was cut off with Seo pulling his arm.

…

"Oh my Grandma." Seo tried her best to impersonate the Little Red Riding Hood, instead of holding up a face of innocent curiosity, her face was of pure happiness. "What big eyes you have!"

Seated in front of her, chained on the coach, was Wakamatsu. He tried his best to squirm and struggle but it only made him grew tired.

"Seo-senpai!" He cried out. "Untie me!"

Unlike Seo who was at least wearing a red blanket, Wakamatsu was still on his school uniform. He was only wearing a mask that had bulging eyes, overlapping ears and outgrown teeth.

He sure was feeling that Halloween feeling, though not in a way he would have had preferred.

"Oh my Grandma!" She continued. "What big damn ears you have!"

"S-Seo-se-senpai! Ple-please!"

"You said you wanted to play my favorite book!"

"B-but yo-you said" He stuttered like a poor lost puppy.

"Oh my Grandma!" She immediately ignored his protest. "And what big outrageously ugly teeth you have!"

Wakamatsu had it coming. He should have listened to his inner paranoia when she said they had to go to her place. He was a bigger idiot that he thought. She only loved the story because of how Little Red Riding Hood obliviously insulted the wolf in disguise. Of course it didn't sound insulting when you read the story but in Seo's perspective, it was completely different. He now understood how it became her favorite book right from childhood.

Then he realized how Red Riding Hood insulting the wolf obliviously reminded him of Seo casually letting out vulgar comments.

Without much other choice, Wakamatsu just played along playing the wolf or grandmother or whatever. It didn't matter anyway. He was just so frustrated, upset and tired.

"You are by far the most ungrateful, rude, mean, inconsiderate, vulgar and insolent grandchild a grandmother could have!" He sobbed.

"Hey hey Waka!" She scolded him. "I'm supposed to be the only one insulting here."

"Shut up!"

"That was fun Waka! Let's do it again!"

"Heh?!"

"Hey Grandma! What big dufus eyes you have!"

"Nooooo!" He cried out harder this time.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>: The end! I wrote a little japanese because it felt a little right, or I don't know, what do I know about life. Anyway, reviews would be highly appreciated! Have a nice day! And Happy Halloween again! :D

..Kicks..


End file.
